Born to be my baby
by CntryPnknPrincess
Summary: All Everleigh wanted was to be free of her family, especially her drug addict brother. But her life changed forever the night she met Elijah Mikaelson. mentions drug abuse and sexual content
1. Prologue

A young woman sat alone in the waiting room of the busy New York hospital with her parents who were busy talking on the phones. She sighed, half hoping that this time it would be all over for her brother. He had done this so many times before. The last time they had nearly lost him but he still did not quit popping the stupid pills.

She looked up as she saw the doctor come out. Her parents quickly hung up their phones and looked at them, hopeful they saved her baby boy. He nodded, telling them they were able to save them and that he was luckily going to be just fine.

"Doctor...will he be alright?" Her mother asked, making him nod. "He will but I strongly advise you to get him some help...I fear next time he may not be so lucky." He said.

"Are you calling our son an addict?" Her father asked, still denying it.

Everleigh sighed, rolling her eyes as she messaged her grandparents, telling them her brother lived. She really wanted to say something but knew that she could not.

"Mr. Garrison, we both know this is not your son's overdose and I fear it will not be his last either." The man said. "How dare you." He growled,"I can sue you for slander."

"Daddy...he's right...Jaime is going to die one of these times and I don't want to lose my brother." Everleigh said, her blue eyes full of sadness. "Fine." He scoffed.

Later that evening, Everleigh sat at the bar that her best friend's brother owned. They were all supposed to be celebrating them getting into a college down south,but her best friend, Rachel got into NYU. However, Everleigh was not in the partying mood.

"So, what are your folks doing?" Her friend's brother, Tommy asked. "Nothing...they are coddling him like usual." She grumbled, playing with the cherry in her drink. "And you are pissed?" He replied. "I am at the point where I don't give a shit anymore...I love Jaime, but we all know one of these times, he isn't coming back." Everleigh sighed.

"And what do your grandparents think?" Rachel asked, taking the glass of whiskey her brother had from behind the bar. "Hey, not for you." He said, slapping her hand away.

"Granddad has taken away his trust fund and put it into mine as well as my mom's inheritance." She said, making them get wide eyed. "And how much is that?" Rachel replied. "Around the ball park of 55 million." She smirked.

Tommy choked on the drink, coughing. Everleigh smiled for the first time all night, amused by his shocked response. When her grandfather told her, she coughed as well. But they were the ones who raised her.

"I'm actually moving in there this week for the rest of the summer." She smiled.

Eventually, she let Rachel lead her over to the dance floor. The ginger grinned, seeing a man in a suit with a scruffy blonde talking. The brunette however, could not take his eyes off of Everleigh.

"You have an admirer." Rachel grinned. "What...where?" She replied. "Behind you...don't look, but he looks about 25 and totally hot." Rachel replied. "Suit or street clothes?" Everleigh asked. "Tailored suit...and very, very intersted in you." She smirked.

Meanwhile, two brothers sat at the table talking when the two young women caught the elder's eyes. She wore a short white summer dress that complimented her lightly tanned skin. His brother looked at him,slightly annoyed.

"Elijah, did you hear me, they have a moonstone." His brother, Klaus grumbled. "I heard you Niklaus and I also know that they have Katerina...I will handle it." Elijah replied.

"Tailored suit and very, very interested in you." The redhaired girl smirked.

"Are you going to stare at her all night?" Klaus grinned. "Shut up." Elijah said, watching the blonde suddenly break away, on the phone, "Excuse me brother."

Everleigh walked outside on to the side walk only to find her car had been taken by her father. She shouted, even more annoyed now. Her parents could be cruel sometimes.

"Damn it." She cried.

"Need some help?" Elijah asked, making her turn. "...You're the one who was watching me." She said. "Forgive me...I was coming to talk to you but it looks like you're in a tight spot." Elijah replied. "Yeah...my father threw me out...don't ask...so now I have to find a way to get to the Hamptons." Everleigh said, sounding frustrated. "...I could give you a lift...I promise, I'm not a serial killer." Elijah said, making her look at him, her blue eyes weary. "Are you sure?" She asked. "Of course, it gives me an excuse to talk to you for the next two hours." Elijah smiled, making her chuckle. "Okay...thank you?" Everleigh said. "Elijah." He replied, making her smile. "Thank you Elijah." She smiled.

He opened the door to the car for her and shut it, making her smile. Elijah walked around and got in, making her smile more. It was a very stunning car compared the junky one her parents gave her.

"Thank you." She smiled. "Of course...so, where are you going to college?" He asked. "Uh, a school called Whitmore...its in Virginia." She said. "I know the very place." Elijah smiled, making her look at him. "Is it a good school?"She asked. "Yes...small but I believe you will enjoy being there...However,I would advise against the doors, they're a little dated." Elijah told her. "I was planning on comuting...I'm looking at houses in Mystic Falls, about an hour from there." Everleigh said, making her smile. "Then perhaps we'll run into each other." Elijah smiled, "I am going there myself."

Everleigh smiled as she looked at him, feeling like she was going to see alot more of him around in her life. Elijah did as well,knowing that she had some sort of role to play in his life. He just did not know what.

AN: I hope you all like this story. I will post what I can when I can. For now, I am using either my phone or old laptop that is my dad's. Please remember to review.


	2. New in Town

AN: this chapter will mention drugs and a possible lemon. Just warning everyone.

Everleigh smiled as she came down the steps of the beautiful house she and Elijah shared in the sleepy Virginia town. It was so different from the busy city she had grown up in. Elijah smiled as she hopped into the counter beside him, watching him cook.

"Good morning." He purred, pleased to see her in the light blue dress shirt he wore the day before. "You left me alone." She grinned, kissing him. "I am sorry...I will make it up to you in the shower." He grinned, making he giggle. "I look forward to it." She hummed, before hearing the phone ring. "Get it...we can wait." He said, kissing her again.

Everleigh sauntered away, feeling his eyes burning against her. She groaned, seeing her mother's name on it.

"Morning mama." She sighed. "...Everleigh...you need to come home...its Jaime." She said. "What did he do now?" She asked, half annoyed. "He overdosed again." She told her. "And what do you want me to do?" She growled. "Take care of him of course." Her mother said. "What!" Everleigh cried, suddenly very pissed. "Your father and I can't, we're working." She said. "Then hire a nurse...Granddad is paying for my schooling, I am not giving it up to be his nurse maid." She replied. "Don't you care about your brother?" Her mother asked. "Don't do that, it's not fair...I found him overdosed more times than I can count." She snapped. "You're being dramatic." Her mother retorted.

Elijah looked up to see her beautiful baby blues fill with angry tears. He turned off the stove and came over to her. She refused to listen to anymore about her brother.

"Mama, I am not dropping out of college to be his nurse maid...if he is fucked up this time from it then it's on you two and him. The doctor warned you this would happen and you blew him off as usual...I have to go." Everleigh said, hanging up on her.

Elijah watched her toss it across the room, the phone shattering as it hit the brick in the chimney. Everleigh felt her knees give out as sobs wracked her body. He walked over to her and pulled her close.

"That bitch...I told you they don't love me." Everleigh whimpered. "Beloved." He said, holding her close.

Her mind went back to the first time she found her brother strung out and barely responsive.

Jaime lay in his room, loud music blasting as Everleigh walked in. The fourteen year old had gone in to ask him a question about school when she saw the needle for the first time.

"Jaime...Jaime!" She called, shaking his arm.

Her brother did not move as she climbed onto the messy bed, seeing his chest barely moving. Worried, she ran to the kitchen where their house keeper was cooking dinner.

"Lucia...something is wrong with Jaime...there was a needle and white powder on his night stand." Everleigh said.

The older woman dropped the spoon and rushed up to the room. She told Everleigh to go find an officer on the street and get them.

Four hours later, her parents came in from court. The older woman explained what happened and then told them that she was bringing Everleigh home. Her mother glared at the teen who sat at her brother's side.

"What has you so far away?" Elijah asked. "Thinking about the first time seeing Jaime overdosed." Everleigh sighed, sounding sad. "What was your parents' response?" He replied. "It was my fucking fault...hey, can we go to Washington...my granddad works for the British Embassy...I need to talk to him." Everleigh replied. "Of course." He smiled.

Elijah flashed them into the bedroom where he slowly stripped her. Everleigh sighed, feeling his hand move up her flat stomach as his lips nibbled on her neck.

"Let me make it better." He whispered, making her sigh. "Lijah." She breathed. "I hate seeing you hurting...don't think of them for the next little while." He said, his hand moving up her chest.

All thoughts left as Elijah massaged her breast, earning a breathy sigh from her. Everleigh ground against him, feeling him stirring against her back.

"Bed." She whispered.

For the next forty minutes, the sounds of skin slapping against skin and their cries was all that was heard in the house.

Everleigh's eyes never left Elijah's as they reached their peaks. Hee deft fingers traced the veins beneath his eyes, loving the beautiful contrast they created.

A few minutes later, they lay against each other. He kissed her hand as she lay against him. Everleigh smiled as he looked down at her.

"Better?" He asked, making her chuckle softly. "Yeah...I love you...I still don't know how you put up with me." Everleigh smiled. "I love you...there is nothing, not even your horrifically dysfunctional family can scare me away." Elijah replied.

Later that day, they pulled up outside the heavily guarded building. The soldiers at the gate asked their reason for being here.

"Can I help you?" The clipped voice asked. "We're here to see Charles Southington." Everleigh said. "And your relationship to Mr. Southington?" He asked. "I'm his granddaughter...its an urgent matter." She said. "Very well, stand back." He replied.

Elijah took her hand as they walked into the gates, following the soldier inside.

"They're here to see Mr. Southington." The soldier told the woman at the desk. "Alright...let me see if he's done with the ambassador and Prime Minister." She said.

"Impeccable timing beloved." Elijah teased.

A moment later, three men came out of a conference room. One of them saw Everleigh and smiled. The other two saw his glance and nodded to him. Everleigh smiled at them as they stopped at them.

"My little rose...what brings you here?" Charles asked. "Its unfortunately about Jaime." Everleigh sighed.

"It's fine Charles, we'll manage." The ambassador smiled. "Thank you...come this way...what happened now?" He asked.

Everleigh sighed as she sat at the sofa, wishing her brother was not so complicated.

"He's a vegetable." Everleigh said, making him from. "Bloody hell...what is your mother doing about it?" Charles asked.

"She wanted Everleigh to drop out of college and be his maid." Elijah replied. "Absolutely not...is there a chance of recovery?" He asked. "Nope." She said. "I'll fix that...thank you darling for telling me...your grandma and I will handle it from here...you focus on school and your beau." Charles replied.

A few days later, she was walking to her car from class when she saw Elijah. He smiled softly and looked at her. Everleigh saw the apprehension in his eyes.

"What?" She asked. "Charles called...they took Jaime off life support...court ordered." Elijah said.

Tears formed as she started to cry into his chest. Elijah kissed her head as she clung to him.

"Stupid." She sobbed. "I know. Estelle said she will call with the arrangements later this week." Elijah said, making her nod. "I have to go talk to my advisor...see what I can do." She sighed. "Not today...lets go sit in the tub and have a quiet night in." He suggested. "You,have that thing tonight." Everleigh sighed. "Are you sure?" He asked. "Yeah." She replied.

Later that evening, Everleigh sat next to Elijah, listening to the others talk. Damon, another vampire she learned saw the distracted look on her face.

"All well, Everleigh?" He asked, making her look up. "Yeah...my brother died earlier today." She told them.

"And you're here?" Jenna, her friend at the college asked."Yeah. Being anywhere near Manhattan would be bad idea...my mother blames me." Everleigh sighed.

"Why?" Andi, Damon's girlfriend asked.

"She wanted to Everleigh to drop out and take care of him." Elijah said "And you didn't want to?" She replied. "No...and I was not about to leave her with them either." Elijah told her.

"What do your parents do?" Alaric asked. "They're lawyers...dont have time to be parents...and they didn't really want me...I wasn't a boy." Everleigh told him. "Wow...that is harsh." Damon said. "Yeah...my grandparents raised me, mostly in Europe until I was 12 when my granddad got a job working for the British Embassy in Washington." Everleigh smiled.

"Do you have dual citizenship?" Jenna's brother in law, John asked. "I am a loyal subject of her majesty and a proud American." She smirked.

"That is interesting...do you still vote there?" Andi asked. "No, I would have to live there." Everleigh smiled.

Three days later, they were at her brother's funeral, standing away from everyone. Elijah held the umbrella as the heavy rain poured around them. She could hear her mother's overdramatic sobs and groaned.

"She sounds so fake." Everleigh whispered. "Agreed...are you well?" Elijah asked. "My stomach...its felt off for a few days...probably just my nerves." She said.

Eliajh nodded, accepting her answer for now. He had been noticing some differences in her lately but was not sure why. He kissed her hand, his lips brushing the ring he had put there the day before.

"Do you want to leave?" He asked. "Sure." She said, "I want to go home, to our house and plan our happily ever after." She smiled.

They walked back away and stepped into the waiting car. The driver drove them to the airport where their private jet waited to bring them home. Everleigh fell asleep against Elijah, feeling emotionally drained. He held her close, glad she finally had some peace for the first time in her life. Now, all they had to do was survive his brother breaking his curse and they were finally free.

AN: I hope everyone likes this chapter. All the pictures are of Everleigh's outfits and ring. I own nothing but Everleigh.


End file.
